Raise Your Glass
by PissyNovelist
Summary: NOT FOLLOWING CANON... AT ALL  Hermione is SICK and TIRED of how her favorite professor is being treated. She convinvces her best friends to put on a display to acknowledge our favorite Potion Master, Severus Snape. Songfic, TOTAL CRACK, no real plotXD


**This song has been stuck in my head for weeks… then I was watching Harry Potter and though SONG FIC :D. Enjoooooy my fellow SSHG lovers.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, nor P!nk. The song is "**_**Raise Your Glass**_**" by P!nk.**

"Snape is so miserable..." Hermione leaned her chin into her hand, sighing as she looked at the man in question. He was currently giving a lecture on some useless potion no one had any use for.

"Snape is miserable because nobody likes him. He's an outcast. You feel sorry for him 'cause you got a crush on the nasty git." Ron rolled his eyes, watching Hermione show him her middle finger. He gasped, acting shocked at her obscene act. Yet, Hermione had been getting more and more bold as time went on.

"We're in our eighth year. Totally legal if anything were to happen! But that's not my point, Doctor Dumbass," Hermione growled, then turning her attention to Harry ", I just don't think he's acknowledged enough. Especially not as a good teacher! I mean, he is a great teacher… but no one lets him know that. It's so terrible."

"How? Anything we do? Flowers, a well written card? He would probably give us detention because he'll think we're being sarcastic… poor man…" Harry shrugged, leaning back. He stroked his chin, deep in thought. He knew what Hermione was hinting at. He jumped on her train of thought quickly, seeing as they've been friends for so long now.

"I know, it IS terrible! So listen up! Seeing as I'm not usually outgoing or out of the ordinary when it comes to things like this… I need you, Ron, and Ginny to help me out… Will you?" Hermione looked down the table to Ginny, quietly asking for her attention. Ginny nodded, agreeing to have a Gryffindor conference after class. After Snape's long lecture, class was over. They left for their common room, commencing the set up for Hermione's master, bulletproof, plan.

They gathered around the fire eagerly, Hermione rushing through the explanation of her plan so quickly due to excitement. She used huge hand gestures, and the inflection in her tone changed more frequently than normal for her. Hermione didn't care, she just wanted to share her idea, and get everyone on the same page.

"It's going to happen at dinner tonight, once everyone is just about finished up. Okay? Remember what I said for the costume! Dress accordingly, do not forget! See me or eachother for briefing!" Hermione called, running up to her room with Ginny to change. She just couldn't wait for dinner to roll around! As the time came, they were all really excited. Even though Ron didn't really want to do this for Snape, yet the rush of it all was enough to get him pumped.

"Ready?" Ginny laughed, sporting black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a cute leather jacket. Her black shoes shined against the candle light in the hallway.

"Of course," Hermione clapped, wearing the same outfit as the girl next to her ", and are my boys ready?"

They both nodded, simply wanting to please their friend. That's why they were involved anyway. Hermione straightened out her clothes, standing at the great hall doors. Pushing the doors, they walked in, attracting everyone's attention. With a wave of their wands, each house table was clear of all plates except for their glasses, and music played around the room. Hermione opened her mouth, and began to sing.

_Right, right. Turn off the lights. _

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_Five a.m. turn the radio up!_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

Each student took a table, strutting down the length of it as they all sang the chorus in perfect harmony. The faces on their fellow peers were priceless. Well, they couldn't turn back now!

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Hermione jumped off the Ravenclaw table she used as a catwalk and walked across the length of the teachers table. She ran her fingers along the polished word surface.

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand_

_Wish you'd just freak out _

"Just freak out already!" Harry laughed, running up and down the aisles of students.

_Can't stop, coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

"It's SO on right now!" Ginny yelled, dancing across the great hall's floor as she high fived all her friends.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass!_

Hermione smiled, as some students within the crowed began to sing along, swaying in their seats. She turned herself towards her student body, talking through the next part of her ballad. She sighed, taking in the attention as her fellow three stood beside and sang with her.

_So if you're to school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go…_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own!_

The four broke up their line, running up and down the aisles once more. They had to use both hands to meet all the high fives their 'fans' wanted. All they could do was take it in, and run off the fame for the last part of the song. It had to be stronger than ever now…

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!_

Tears of joy almost came to the musical four's eyes, as they watched Luna Lovegood stand from her seat, holding her glass high above her head. She smiled, her wide eyes watching them intently. Draco and his posse were soon to follow, surprisingly. Before they could even register the bold acts their fellow students had made, they saw Professor McGonagall stand and raise her glass. Followed by Filch, and Dumbledore. All within the great hall had raised their glasses and stood on their feet except for Snape, who was gawking at the sight before him. Hermione groaned inwardly, making her way behind the teacher's table. To hell would she let this performance go to waste and not let him be acknowledged as an important part of Hogwarts.

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

Hermione snagged Snape right out of his chair, dragging him to the front and center in front of the teacher's table. Her three musical accomplices sat on their assigned tables they started on, watching carefully. The know it all witch placed her hand upon the Potion Master's shoulder and tilted her head.

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass… for me. _

The entire room roared with applause. Not even the strongest silencing charm could even begin to contain the noise being made by every student and teacher in this school. Dumbledore smiled, understanding the reason behind the random outburst. His knowing smile attracted no attentions, for all eyes were on the four Gryffindor's who conjured up this plan. The noise finally settled, giving Hermione time to speak.

"We know you go unaccepted here, or so you feel." Her voice was still amplified thanks to the charm she put on for the performance.

"So we decided to embarrass ourselves and sing in front of our peers." Ginny walked up on the other side of the tall man, who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to let you know that you're a value to each of us." Harry placed his arm on Ginny's shoulder, smiling.

"Even if your teaching methods are a little insane sometimes." Ron felt a pain reside on his side, where Hermione has suddenly smacked him. She shook her head at the groaning boy, as hot as ever. She looked back up at the Professor, who was dumbfounded.

"We've all felt like outcasts. You're not alone. I'm unpleasant and whiny! Oh, and I'm know it all." Hermione giggled, shrugging her shoulders and leaning her head against Snape's strong bicep.

"I'm a klutz, and not many like to be around a safety hazard." Ron shouted for the entire hall to hear.

"I can be pretty arrogant sometimes, and a lot of people don't like that." Harry rubbed the back of his head, a silly smile dancing upon his features.

"I'm… well, I'm _his_ sister!" Ginny pointed at Ron, rolling her eyes.

"I live in my own world!" Luna called from her table, her fellow house mates clapping for her.

"I'm an… well, a complete asshole." Draca sighed, but smirks as his house cheered for him.

Other declarations from all the outcasts, underdogs, and loners were shouted from different spots all over the room and after _every_ single one… the entire room cheered. The entire room calmed, then looking at Snape. The potion master blinked a few times, turning towards the table, then turning back.

"And I," Snape raised a glass ever so slowly ", … Well. I was the weird kid." The man shrugged, putting his class above his head. The entire hall erupted with laughter and applause.

For the first time… Snape felt like he was laughing with them.

And not at him.

**It's just a short little thing I pulled together. It probably sounded better in my head that it did on paper... Anyways, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
